Not Right
The landing party waited then felt the familiar tingle which meant transport was beginning, Kirk saw the transporter room slowly fade into view, Spock moving to the transpoter controls…was it his imagination or did Kyle look worried. Kirk tried to move but he was obviously still held in the confinement beam. There was a loud crack that made his heart stop, almost like the sound of static electricity and then the room faded from view. His vision faded to white around him, he tried to move to see the others but couldn’t, then he felt a pulling sensation, transport was continuing, he internally smiled Spock must have found the problem. Once he had materialised Kirk let out a breath of relief and moved forward to step off the transporter pad but then he stopped dead as he saw the people opposite him. He saw two security guards by the door salute him from the corner of his eye, but his gaze was fixed on one of the two people standing behind the controls. With Transporter Chief Kyle was…Gary Mitchell! They saluted placing their fists on their chests, moving their arms outwards in an almost classical Nazi salute. Kirk looked down to see his uniform had changed he no longer had sleeves and there was gold sash complete with dagger around his waist, his boots were now knee high and went over his trousers. He glanced to the others, McCoy and Scott had a similar gold sashes. Uhura’s uniform had changed the most, he forced his eyes back to Gary away from the bare midriff and thigh high boots she was now clothed in. Stepping down from the platform he headed towards the controls where Gary was smirking at him “Have fun down there?” Kirk nodded his head not daring to voice anything just yet, this was unreal. Gary’s face fell a little as if expecting a different response “Status Captain?” Kirk took a breath and straightened his shoulders “No change” he was proud that his voice didn’t show any of the confusion he felt. Gary shook his head looking to the controls in front of him “Oh well can’t say we didn’t warn them,” he looked back up to Kirk “Standard procedure?” Kirk nodded. Gary pressed the communications button on the console “Sulu, open fire on Halkan cities” Sulu’s voice came from the console “Aye sir” Gary smirked “I can’t believe they would choose being wiped out over just giving us what we want, don’t they know we’ll just mine it whether they’re there or not, oh well more fun this way, like shooting fish in a barrel eh Captain?” Kirk opened his mouth to respond but Gary was no longer paying him attension as he turned to Kyle “You seemed to have in issue compensating for the ion storm.” Kyle looked panicked as he answered “I tried sir, I really did” Gary interupted him by holding his hand out “Agoniser.” He took a step as Kyle backed up towards the wall “Please sir I was working with the calculations he gave me…” Gary rolled his eyes “yes, well I’ll deal with the half-breed later” he nodded to the two security officers who caught Kyle pinning him to the wall by his arms, Kyle looked terrified and struggled against them “No, please sir” Gary took a small red device from Kyle’s waist and pressed it to his left shoulder, there was a red glow accompanied by electrical cracking before Kyle screamed in agony. Kirk could see Uhura and Scott shift out the corner of his eye but shook his head to make them stay put. Gary removed the agoniser and Kyle slumped forward leaning heavily on the security guards, then slowly he stood back up. Once he had regained his footing he took the agoniser from Gary and re-attached it to his belt with shaking hands, he then moved carefully back to the console looking pale and nauseous. Gary was no longer paying attention to him “Scott, the storm’s caused some damage in your section. There’s also a few reported injuries, McCoy.” Kyle looked like he really didn’t want to interrupt “Mister Mitchell, sir. The power beam jumped for a moment, as the landing party was about to materialize. I never saw it happen before.” Gary gave an almost predatory grin to Kyle “Was it something you did?” Kirk didn’t think it was possible but Kyle went whiter “No sir!” Gary turned back to Kirk “You feeling ok? It took quite a while to get you up here.” Kirk started at the question realising Gary had just given them an oppertunity “Doctor McCoy, you'd better look us over. That was a rough beam-up.” McCoy following Kirks lead nodded back at him “Yes, Sir” Kirk looked back to Gary “I want all the circuits checked, find out what happened” Kirk had just reached the door when Gary’s voice stopped him “Don’t worry I’ll find out what happened” Kirk nodded then exited, McCoy, Uhura and Scott in his wake. Category:Star Trek Fanfiction